


Solatium (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Birdsong [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Female Senju Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Fan comic based on the fic,Solatium. Collection of short story comics. Will add to this on occasion.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Birdsong [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653751
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Elevator, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War. [Birdsong](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653751) universe. Madara, Obito, and Rin are resurrected by Hashi; Obito is Hokage. Madara and Hashi have kids. 
> 
> I started illustrating the ficlet "Elevator," which was a part of the Solatium ficlet collection. I'm having so much fun doing this I might illustrate a few other ficlets here :)
> 
> Read right to left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is Hokage and is negotiating with a Tokyo-like civilian village.

  
  
  



	2. Elevator, part 2

  
  



	3. Elevator, part 3




	4. Elevator, part 4




	5. Elevator, part 5




	6. Elevator Omake

  
Living legend, bruh.


End file.
